villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Screenslaver
The Screenslaver (real name: Evelyn Deavor) is the main antagonist of Incredibles 2. She is a supervillain who wants to keep supers illegal and is Winston's sister. She was voiced by Catherine Keener, who also played Missy Armitage in Get Out and by Bill Wise under the disguise of The Screenslaver. Role After Helen rescues an ambassador from the Screenslaver’s clutches, she manages to defeat and unmask the villain, who is revealed to be a pizza delivery man. The pizza delivery man claims that he is at a loss for what was happening. During a celebration at the Deavor's, Helen realizes that the hypnoscreens the Screenslaver has made are also within his goggles. Soon thereafter, the goggles are forced onto her by Evelyn Deavor, Winston’s sister, brainwashing Helen. Evelyn reveals herself to be the mastermind behind the Screenslaver; stating that she despises superheroes and sees her brother's mission as a threat to humankind's independence. Evelyn then tricks Bob into 'rescuing' Helen before the hypnotized heroine forces another pair of hypno-goggles onto Bob, putting him under Evelyn's control as well. Later, Frozone also ends up captured and put under Evelyn's control, although the Parr children evade capture themselves. Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack, whom Edna had fitted with a super suit, sneak aboard the Deavor's ship to rescue their parents. Jack-Jack removes the hypno-goggles on Helen, who then frees Bob and Lucius and reveals Evelyn's plan to the assembled leaders. A battle on the boat ensues threatening to crash the ship into New Urbrem. However, the supers manage to stop it and Helen apprehends Evelyn when she tries to make an escape. After a brief fight (that includes a bout with hypoxia), Helen defeats Evelyn in a battle in her plane by having her sucked out of it so that she can trash it seconds later. She then saves her life with the help of another super, Void, by falling after her, catching her, and bringing her down slowly to the deck of the DevTech ship. Evelyn is later arrested for her crimes, and as she is hauled off to the police car, she tells Helen that while she is grateful to her for saving her, it does not put her in the right. Helen simply replies that she is just glad that she (Evelyn) is still alive. Evelyn is then driven off to jail, though Violet fears that, due to her wealth, she might be back out on the street in no time rather than face a lengthy prison sentence. Whether or not this turns out to be true is not revealed. Hypnotized Victims * Pizza delivery man * Voyd * He-Lectrix * Brick * Elastigirl * Mr. Incredible * Frozone * Krushauer * Screech * Reflux Gallery Evelyn Deavor.jpg|Evelyn Deavor in The Incredibles 2. Trivia *Evelyn is the eighth Disney villain who doesn't appear to be evil at first. *Evelyn's full name is a pun for "evil endeavor". Navigation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Brainwashers Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incriminators Category:Friend of the hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Sadists Category:Female Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rogues Category:Protective Category:Social Darwinists Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:Harbingers